dragonblock_c_official_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tutorial
The tutorial is the starting area of the server, in which players get to know the basics of the server. In the tutorial, the players meet the mysterious entity known as Simu. The tutorial is set in a sewer system and around some sort of ghost town location, in which players head in an upwards pattern towards the surface to a hilltop. The beginning When a new player spawns in the server, they first arrive in a dark sewer system, and they are alone with the exception of one mysterious figure. The figure starts asking the player if they're alright, and proceeds to do a check-up on them, as well as introducing herself as Simu. Simu then asks the player what race they chose as. She then proceeds to explain the basics of the game, as well as what ki, HP, stamina, BP, and stats are. The abandoned town After Simu and the player finish their initial talk, Simu tells the player to meet with her in a town, the town is abandoned and is surrounded by a grey barrier. Simu meets the player in a wooden gate, which they find to be shut, the player then finds an alternative route through the sewer system. Through the sewers Simu and the player discover that Saibamen have appeared in the sewers, so Simu proceeds to instruct the player the basics of combat, as well as giving them the choice of a starting move in the forms of the kamehameha, galick gun, or the masenko. The player easily dispatches the saibamen in the sewers with their newfound knowledge. The player then has to climb some vines to get up. After this, the player and Simu see a light, and finally get out of the sewers. At the exit of the sewers the player finds a castle-like structure on the top of the hills. Simu, the Simulation At the end of the road, the player encounters a green barrier, which contrast a lot with everything they've seen up to that point. Simu then proceeds to explain. She mentions how the player must have noticed a few oddities, such as how they've seen namekian grass and other world trees. Simu explains how they're inside a simulation, and she can't tell why exactly the player is here, but the player needs to get stronger, and how the simulations are the perfect place for them to do so. She then asks the player what they truly fight for (this changes the player's alignment to whatever they chose). She then proceeds to give the player a rank, and she then lets them leave the tutorial, wishing them luck on their long journey to become the strongest. The player is then sent to the Lookout,and their journey truly begins. Trivia * The tutorial is the actual spawnpoint of the server, though only working as /spawn to the member rank players. * The tutorial gives the most alignment points out of anything in the server, even more than Popo. * The tutorial doesn't have a single quest in it. * The saibamen in the tutorial are much weaker than the normal saibamen. * The tutorial is the only place using a different coloured stone for the simulation barrier. * The tutorial is one of the two areas in which a player earns a ki attack from a NPC that isn't natural to DBC, the second one being in /warp namek, using Harp's Kaikau quests.